Shadamy One Shot - Sabores
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Nada más natural, que avanzar desde una simple amistad.


Shadamy One Shot – Sabores

Amy Rose era una joven experta pastelera, y poseía una de las cafeterías más concurridas en Pueblo Aroma. Siendo propietaria, asesoraba a quienes tenía bajo su cargo de un modo que nadie jamás podría hacer, pues se manejaba con gran maestría en el arte de la repostería y el ámbito de los negocios; pero para ser sinceros… Todo esto era bastante agotador.

Un día de la nada, llegó el verano y con ello las vacaciones. Amy cómo buena jefa, le otorgó a todo su equipo el descanso que se merecía, por fin había llegado ese momento del año que era más cansado que cualquier otro. –Bien Amy, a trabajar tú sola… Ay. –Esto no le emocionaba mucho, pues debía madrugar diario para hacer todas las tareas a tiempo.

Limpiar, limpiar, limpiar, amasar, amasar, amasar, cuentas, cuentas, cuentas; todo aquello en esa época era el pan de cada día.

La semana se tornó pesada, pero no por ello dejaría de emplearse a fondo. Atención siempre con una sonrisa, ese era su lema. –Bienvenido, pase por aquí por favor. –Animosamente, guio al primer cliente de la mañana hasta llevarlo a su mesa. –Aquí tiene la carta señor.

-… -El hombre resultaba atractivo para los ojos de cualquier chica, aunque eso pareciera no tener efecto en ella. –Y… ¿Sólo eso me vas a decir? –Le cuestionó ese caballero de forma despectiva y a la vez curiosa, normalmente le hubieran dicho algo distinto. Aquello mantenía su ego un tanto elevado.

La chica se le quedó viendo sin conseguirle entender, ¿Acaso habrá hecho algo mal? –Disculpe, ¿Es que esta mesa no es de su agrado?, puedo cambiarlo inmediatamente.

-La mesa dices… No, no se trata de eso je… -La situación parecía ahora divertirle de cierto modo, esa pequeña parecía ser distinta a cualquier otra mujer que se haya podido topar antes. –Pero… Más te vale dejar de ser tan condescendiente con las personas.

-… ¿Ah? –Internamente, Amy fruncía su seño. –Perdone usted, no le estoy entendiendo.

-Eres… Divertida. Tráeme un Café negro, no quiero más. –Tomando la orden, la chica salió a toda prisa hacia la barra.

 _-"Pero, ¿Quién se cree éste estúpido?"_ –Refunfuñaba en sus adentros.

A los cinco minutos, Amy llevó el Café hasta la mesa a paso lento, cuidando no tener ningún accidente. –Aquí tiene su pedido, espero lo disfrute.

-… -El joven tomando un sorbo, deformó su rostro en expresión de disgusto. La amargura de la bebida, casi le deja deforme sin exagerar. –Qué horrible sabe, niña.

-… Horrible, ¡¿Cómo que horrible?! ¡Está bien que quieras quejarte de que te sepa mal, pero no para soltarlo así! –Reclamó por lo alto, acto seguido se tapó la boca impresionada. Jamás había tenido una reacción así con un cliente, era casi imperdonable. –Esto… Disculpe, yo no quise…

Él se le quedó mirando fijamente en silencio, hasta soltar un susurro casi inentendible. –Qué imprudente niña, pero relajante a la vez…

-¿Ah? –Podemos decir, que aquella extraña oración apartó todo signo de enojo. –Bueno… De todos modos, pienso remediarlo, jamás he servido un solo Café que sepa mal en la vida. Ahora mismo iré a cambiarlo.

La chica nuevamente volvió a la barra, y más tranquila que nunca, preparó nuevamente la bebida con mucha calma y dedicación. Una vez ya lista, la llevó hasta la mesa y aguardó a que ese caballero la degustara.

-… ¿Seguro que esto lo hizo las mismas manos? –Preguntó para él mismo. –Sabe… Delicado.

Satisfecha, dejó al joven a solas para que terminara de beber y esperó con paciencia la paga a su trabajo.

-Adiós. –Exclamó él saliendo del recinto. –Estuvo delicioso, niña. –Con ello abandonó la cafetería.

-… Pero, ¡Oye, no me has pagado! –A toda prisa esta le siguió, pero cuando cruzó la puerta simplemente ya había desaparecido. –Ese imbécil.

Un par de días pasaron y aquel hombre apareció de nuevo. Se sacó su abrigo, y se sentó automáticamente en la misma mesa en la que había estado con anterioridad, sin siquiera dar oportunidad de que la chica le recibiera o incluso reclamara.

-… Café negro, por favor. –Ordenó sin tomar la carta en manos.

-Si serás un… ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte de nuevo aquí, y pidiendo lo mismo? ¡No me pagaste la última vez! –Reclamó Amy bastante colérica.

-Te recuerdo que el primero que me serviste sabía pésimo, y que tú misma te ofreciste a preparar otro sin que te lo pidiera… En conclusión, tú me invitaste el café. –Jaque para la estimada Amy Rose, contra esa lógica no podía combatir.

-… Ya le traigo su Café, señor. –A toda marcha, se fue a la barra para poner manos en la obra. –Ya va a ver ese estúpido, prepararé un Café mejor que ese y tendrá que pagarme diez veces más del precio habitual.

-Niña, no estás pensando ¿Sabes? –Captó su atención el hombre desde la mesa. –Te puedo oír perfectamente desde aquí.

Sumamente apenada, continuó su trabajo en silencio, de éste modo se hizo presente la afasia hasta que ella terminó. Lentamente llevó la bebida hasta la mesa, y esperó pacientemente a que él degustara.

-Nada mal… -Al escuchar esa declaración, la chica suspiró con alivio. Se sentía orgullosa y segura de ella misma. –Toma. –Inmediatamente, él prefirió pagarle. –Para que después no vayamos a tener algún inconveniente, ¿De acuerdo?

-Cómo diga señor… -Aceptó un poco confundida.

Un par de días pasaron, y ese peculiar cliente regresó, pidiendo por tercera vez un Café negro. Así continuaron hasta completar casi un mes, incluso estos dos personajes ya se habían presentado mutuamente y habían trabado una especia de relación como conocidos.

-Bienvenido señor The Hedgehog. –Saludó Amy al caballero, que cómo de costumbre se sentó en la misma mesa.

-Hola, Rose… Un Ca. –Antes de que pudiera ordenar, la jovencita puso inmediatamente la taza enfrente de él.

-Un Café negro, cómo sé que le gusta. –Sonrió con ternura.

El primer sorbo que el joven dio, lo sintió distinto a los demás, incluso el segundo y el tercero. Algo tenía distinto el café de ese día, algo tenía diferente, pero no le disgustaba… Le supo mejor que cualquiera, y le reconfortó de forma excelsa.

-Señor The Hedgehog… -Llamó su atención la joven Amy. –Hoy quise intentar algo nuevo, y no pensé en mejor persona para que lo probara. –Se explicaba un poco avergonzada. –Dígame, ¿Le gustó? ¿Qué le parece?

-A ver si entiendo. Tal vez hayas podido ponerle un ingrediente que me matara, y me lo diste primero que nadie para que hiciera de animal de pruebas, ¿No? –Se encontraba tan ofendida, que estuvo a punto de lanzar una bofetada contra el señalado, pero se contuvo por mera cortesía. –Está delicioso, muchas gracias niña…

Ese agradecimiento en vez de apaciguarle, le hizo molestarse aún más. Con aquel efecto contrario, se decidió a por todas a lanzarle el fuerte bofetón, que obviamente resultó en fracaso.

Él que era muy vivaracho, intercepto el golpe tomándole de la mano. –Lo siento… Pero he de admitir, que te queda mucho el estar enojada. –Ese hombre, tenía una muy extraña forma de coquetear, o al menos hacía ver.

-… ¿Ah? –Amy era bastante despistada, ni siquiera el tacto de aquel joven parecía tener efecto en ella.

Para buen entendedor… Pocas palabras. Sin decir nada, la dejó libre. –Niña, si piensas lanzar golpes a lo loco, por lo menos estudiar algo básico de pelea deberías. –Con un gran sorbo, se terminó su Café, y dejando el dinero en la mesa se marchó.

-Vaya idiota. –Amy sin entender nada de nada, regresó al trabajo.

Varios días e incluso semanas pasaron, la rutina continuó casi igual durante ese tiempo, pero para estas alturas los dos ya se llamaban por su nombre un poco más íntimos. Un buen día de lluvia, llegó Shadow al sitio empapado de pies a cabeza, tras esto Amy le ofreció por su cuenta una taza de Té de rosas, junto a una toalla para que se secara.

-Shadow… Deberías considerar comprarte un paraguas, te lo recomendé muchas veces. Mira como terminaste al final. –Le reclamaba algo preocupada.

-Amy, estoy bien… -Se excusaba él al intentar secar sus púas más altas. –Hmmm… -Pero por más que intentara, se le tornaba complicado.

-Ven, yo te ayudo. –Así tomó ella el trabajito en manos, y comenzó a secar al joven con delicadeza.

Allí se encontraban los dos, de pie uno enfrente del otro, tan cerca… Tan cerca… Que podían escuchar sus respectivas respiraciones, percibir sus respectivos alientos…

Cuándo menos lo esperaba Amy, Shadow tomó su nuca con ambas manos de manera gentil, y lentamente comenzó a arrastrarla hacia él, lenta… Muy lentamente.

Ella completamente ruborizada, a su mismo paso fue cerrando sus ojos con delicadeza… En ese momento, sus labios se sellaron acompañados de una tenue lluvia de fondo.

Los labios de Shadow tenían un sabor muy diferente, a todo lo que antes ella pudo haber probado, ya hacía mucho tiempo buscaba un sabor así. Siendo una gran repostera, su ambición en la vida, era el encontrar la armonía perfecta de sabores y esencias, pero nunca había logrado encontrar la perfecta hasta ahora, que resultó ser el: Amor.

Aquél sabor que le faltaba a su vida, por fin lo había logrado hallar, y se prometió a ella misma no dejarlo ir.

 _-"Amargo, dulce, estoy fascinada…"._

Fin.


End file.
